The invention relates to the technical field of dispensing machines for wipe materials of the hand wipe, toilet paper, general-purpose wipe and similar types.
The Applicant has worked in this specific field for many years and has filed several dozen patents for machines of this type with automatic or semi-automatic cutting which operate simply by the user pulling the end of the strip of material that emerges from the machine.
The strip of material can be wound on a reel and the machine then has to be designed with an automatic cutting device which makes it possible to cut the strip into pieces of a predetermined size while allowing the end of the strip to emerge from the machine so that it can be pulled and cut to size depending on the wipe material.
In this configuration, the strip of material is uniform and is not pre-cut when it is manufactured and wound.
The Applicant was also interested in designing a machine to dispense wipe material pre-folded in an accordion pleat, but with complex configurations and layouts.
For general-purpose wipe material, the use of a reel with the material pre-cut to pieces of a set size is, moreover, already known. These reels are generally wound on a core which can, if applicable, be mounted on a simplified unwinding device with two end pieces which penetrate into the core and a mounting base.
The approach adopted by the Applicant was to concentrate on designing a simplified machine for dispensing strips or pre-cut wipe material that can be wound on a reel or folded in Z- (or accordion) pleats.
The Applicant aimed to produce a simple, inexpensive dispensing machine which, because of the way in which the pre-cut material, on a reel or accordion pleated, is presented, does not need a cutting system.
The sought-after object was to produce a compact, silent, easy-to-load dispensing machine which can be used with both these types of materials.